I Don't Know
by PartnersInCriting
Summary: "We didn't really ask for this, but we aren't complaining, either." Normally, when someone is pulled from one universe to another, it would rattle them a bit. Thankfully, Kaitlynn and Naomi are far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

It seems cliche to begin our story like this, but it really _was_ just an ordinary day.

My best friend (that would be Kaitlynn) and I were just chilling out, watching The Lord of the Rings.

We don't get to see each other often, since my family moved away several years back, but when we do, we make the most of it. By sitting around binge-watching our favorite TV shows and movies, and making sarcastic comments all the way through.

"Oooh, this is my favorite part!" I stage-whisper across the room.

"You say that about every scene." Kaitlynn muses, rolling her eyes. She rolls her eyes at me a lot, but it's just because she doesn't want me to know how much I amuse her.

When that part ended, we paused for a snack-break. I leapt up from the couch to go grab some chocolate chips. I immediately regretted it. Falling back to the couch with an "oomph", I paused to let my blackened vision return to normal.  
"Stood up too fast.." I murmured to myself, chuckling. The problem was, after almost a full minute of sitting down, my vision was still black. I was starting to see stars.

On the couch opposite me, my friend was having similar problems.

"I feel dizzy," She complained. "And lightheaded! I told you, you shouldn't have made me stay up all night watching those movies. I don't even like The Lord of the Rings."

"Yeahh, but you like The Hobbit, and when you marathon The Hobbit, you _have_ to watch LOTR as well! I don't make the rules." She just glared a bit for a minute before frowning.

"I feel woozy…" She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too hot either." I tried to stand up again, but to no avail. Standing only resulted in falling back once more, and I was thankful that I had hit the couch instead of the floor. My legs were too weak to hold me up, and my arms had stopped responding.

I was starting to freak out, and I heard Kaitlynn saying something about not being able to move. Me too, man. Me too.

My last thought before blacking out was that I was going to die having only marathoned 5 of the 6 Tolkien movies. I hoped that dear old John Ronald Reuel (I giggle every time I say that name. What were his parents thinking? Eh, at least it makes a cool acronym) wouldn't be too disappointed in me, though I suppose I should've had other concerns at the moment.

* * *

It was like waking up from a really deep sleep. My mind was foggy, and for a moment I couldn't place where I was, or why I had been sleeping. WAIT! Everything came back to me in a flash. How… I can't believe this… Did…

..did I pause the movie before I fell asleep? I'd never been good at staying up all night, so I just hoped that I hadn't dozed off during a good part. Rewinding is such a pain.

Ooh, wait. I did pause the movie. And then Kaitlynn and I had some sort of psychotic episode and blacked out. Right. You know that flash I mentioned a moment ago? Yeah, maybe it hadn't brought _everything_ back.

Beating my mind into submission, I managed to focus on our current predicament instead of letting my thoughts run off on little tangents. I needed to figure out what was going on. In a sudden panic, I realized that there were people everywhere, pressing in around me. They were teenagers, they looked angry, and they were wearing leather and dark jeans and lots of black clothing.. well, the kind of stuff I wear, actually. I realized that they weren't angry at me, so that was a relief. I tried to turn around to find an exit from the mob I had accidentally become a part of, when I tripped and stumbled over something on the floor. I found Kaitlynn! She was still happily snoozing away while I was about to have a panic attack. Where _were_ we, anyway?

"Kaitlynn!" I tried yelling a few times, but there was a loud din and the sound of heavy metal music reverberating around me. It shook me to my very core. At times, I enjoy this sort of music. This was not one of those times.

"KaitLYNN!" I screamed. This attempt was successful, as she started awake. Looking around blearily, she glanced at me.

"I told you I didn't want to go to a Sonata Arctica concert. But did you listen? No. Instead, you.. you DRUG ME, and drag me to one. Literally. This-"

"I didn't drug you!" I shouted over the noise. "I just woke up! I don't know how we got here!"

Frowning in confusion, she looked around the room.

"Let's get out!" She said finally.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"I said let's GET OUT!" She shouted.

I heard her, but I loved doing this, and I had the perfect opportunity.

"WHAT?!" I yelled next to her ear.

"I SAID, LET-" She stopped mid-sentence, catching on to my antics, and sighed. "You heard me! Come on!" She motioned for me to follow her and we started to search for a way out of the tightly-packed crowd.

We thought we had found one, so she began to lead me forward, both of us recoiling whenever we touched someone. People were not our forte. We had almost made it out when Kaitlynn suddenly tripped, and I watched as, in slow-motion, she began to fall. Suddenly, a strangely-dressed man (Strangely-dressed for this group, anyway) who had previously been head-banging to the music reached out to steady her. She looked up to thank him for saving her from face-planting the floor and came face-to-face with the person she least expected to see here. The Doctor.

She let out a shocked, breathy gasp, and stood up straight.

"Wha-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Whoa! That was close! Good thing I was there, eh?" He spoke in that glorious British accent that we all know and love. Of course, it couldn't be _the_ _Doctor_. It was probably just a look-alike, or, if we were _really_ lucky, Matt Smith in full costume.

See, Kaitlynn and I are big fans. And when I say big fans, I don't just mean we watch the episodes when they air. I mean we've seen every episode, Christmas special, movie, TV spinoff, and web-comic that is known to man. We have bowtie-patterned scarves, t-shirts with the TARDIS and Doctor Who monsters on them, and entire outfits patterned after specific characters. Last year, I cosplayed Amy Pond for Halloween. I am painting my room TARDIS blue, to accentuate my Doctor Who posters. We write Doctor Who fanfiction. We spend hours discussing the laws of the Whoniverse, certain scenes and characters, metaphors, symbolism, you name it. We have read every fan theory out there. Almost every conversation is saturated in references and inside jokes related to the show and the characters. No, we weren't just fans. We were _Whovians. _

Now, when standing next to the Eleventh Doctor's twin, what's the first thing you do?

"Can we get a picture?" Kaitlynn asked excitedly.

The man started to answer but then stopped to take a closer look at us.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled, a grin stretching across his adorkable face. "It's you! Ha ha! You got me! I almost didn't recognize you two. Where've you been, eh?"

Kaitlynn tried to exchange a befuddled look with me, but unfortunately, I was too busy fixing the Doctor with my famous 'April Ludgate' deadpan stare. I wasn't doing this because I was trying to be sarcastic or sardonic, though those are two of my key character traits. No, it was merely because I couldn't put any energy into saying something or changing my facial expression. I do this often, when I'm thinking about a difficult concept or when I'm fangirling particularly hard about something. In this case, it happened to be the latter.

The Eleventh Doctor was my favorite Doctor (tied with Nine, actually, but he wasn't here, now was he?), and I was so excited to be near the actor who portrayed him that I simply froze. I couldn't move. I could barely think over the loud circus music that started playing in my head the moment I saw him.

"What?" Was all Kaitlynn could say. I hadn't really heard what he said (did I mention the circus music?), so she had to be confused for both of us.

The Doctor looked at her quizzically, and then decided that she was probably joking.

"Well," He stretched his back. "Nice to see you lot again, but I really must be going. Planets to save, people to see, you know, the usual."

He started to leave, which I would be having none of if I'd had the sense to do more than stare at him, but thankfully Kaitlynn took action. She grabbed onto my arm and the disappearing coat-tail of the Doctor, and plunged into the crowd.

He didn't notice that he was being followed (by someone who had a firm grasp on his overcoat, no less), so he merrily avoided the angsty teens in his way and pranced over to the TARDIS. Only then did he look back and see us, trailing along behind him.

Yep, this was real. This was happening. The TARDIS was here to take us away.

"What is it, then? Haven't you somewhere to be?" He gave us a meaningful look. Well, it would've been meaningful, if we had any idea what he was talking about. Oh, well.

"Nope!" My friend popped the 'p' on the end, like she does when she's excited. She was grinning maniacally now. "We're coming with _you."_

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, forming an 'o'. She gave him no time to protest, however, and simply pushed past him through the open door of the TARDIS, pulling me through as well.

I was still mostly unreachable at this point, though the circus music had quieted to a distant roar. My April Ludgate-esque look had toned down a bit, as well, so I looked more relaxed (sort of like a mental patient who has just been given a large dose of morphine).

We strolled leisurely up to the console, looking it over with a critical eye.

The Doctor, who had just realized what was happening, sprinted inside and came to a screeching halt before us.

"You can't come!"

That was when I finally found my voice.

"Yes, we can. And we will." I spoke with such authority that even he didn't question it, but merely looked upward in annoyance and started muttering under his breath. Somewhere during the time that the circus music had started and stopped, my brain converted itself into full 'companion' mode, and I had started speaking with a British accent. If the Doctor noticed anything ood, he said nothing.

"This is dangerous, you know. You two could get hurt."

I shrugged and reached over to press a random button on the console.

All of the lights went out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" My friend said, grinning.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" I joined.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Said an unknown voice.

We quieted.

The lights came back on and we saw the Doctor flicking a switch in irritation.

"Don't play with the console. It's not a toy. Well, there are toys on it. But that's not the point."

Nodding my acceptance, I replied to his earlier comment.

"We know it's dangerous. We don't care." I raised my eyebrows to emphasize my point as I nonchalantly stepped forward and pushed another button on the console.

This time, a door opened in the hallway above us and we were greeted with the sound of a lot of dogs running out of a room and deeper into the TARDIS.

"Oy! Do you know how long it's going to take me to round them up again? And they're going to do their business all over my beautiful TARDIS.." He sighed. "_Do. Not. Press. The buttons."_

He said clearly and menacingly (as menacing as a guy with a rectangle for a face and a goofy hat can sound). I nodded my acceptance and, with an air of melancholy, reached up and pulled a lever.

The floor beside us began to slide open, revealing a pool underneath.

"So _that's_ where you put it!" Kaitlynn exclaimed. I leaned over the rail to look down at it, and I heard the Doctor sigh in resigned exasperation behind me.

"Alright." He said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Where do you want to go first?"

* * *

A/N: My friend and I are co-writing this story, and we thank you for taking the time to read it. Please review to let us know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is the other writer of this story! My name is Kaitlynn, and I will be writing Kaitlynn's POV! If you guys have a suggestion on which episodes we should do then please leave a review telling us what you want. I will be doing the episode The Lodger. I hope you enjoy!

Closing Time

Kaitlynn's POV

"Where are we headed first, Doctor?" I asked walking over to where he was at the console.

"I'm taking you two to London so that you guys can visit, while I deal with some alien stuff." He said pushing some buttons.

"What kind of alien stuff?" Naomi asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"Alien stuff."

"You have no idea do you?" Naomi asked knowing him.

"I'm getting some weird readings from a shop." I looked at Naomi with a questioning look. She seemed to know what was about to happen. "I don't think I need the Ponds for this trip. It doesn't look like it is a big deal, and I really doubt they would like going to a shop in London."

"Amy might. She likes shopping." I said.

"Shopping without danger." The Doctor said landing the Tardis. "Alright you two stay here while I figure out what's going on." He said leaving the Tardis. Me and Naomi look at each other and then left. We were right outside Craig's flat.

"Hello Craig. I'm back." We heard the doctor say.

"She didn't. How could she phone you?" Craig asked realizing who was at the door.

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here. Oh you've redecorated. I don't like it.

"I like it. I think it's much nicer than the other house." I said as me and Naomi walked in.

"I told you two to go explore London and stay away from me." The Doctor said turning to us.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Naomi said. The Doctor sighed.

"I thought you two would listen in the beginning. Kaitlynn you usually listen to me. Why aren't you listening to me?

"I want to go on an adventure!"

"But seriously how did you find me? It's a different house. We moved." Craig said going back to the question at hand.

"Yes, that's it." The Doctor said looking at different stuff in the house.

"Doctor what are you doing here?"

"Social call. Thought it was about time I tried one out. How are you?" Me and Naomi snickered.

"I'm fine."

"This is the bit where I say I'm fine too, isn't it? I'm fine, too. I'm guessing these two are absolutely fine because they always say they're fine even when they're not. Good. Love to Sophie. Bye." The Doctor turns to leave, but then the lights start to flicker. "Something is wrong here." He runs back inside and heads up the stairs with his sonic screwdriver as me and Naomi follow him. "On your own, you said. But you're not. You're not on your own."  
"Just shush." Craig said.

"Increased sulphur emissions. And look at the state of this place. What are you not telling me?

"Doctor, please."

"Shush."

"No, you shush." They went on like this for a while till me and Naomi finally got fed up.

"Fingers on lips!" I yelled putting my own finger on my lip. Naomi did it as well. Craig looked at me weirdly but put a finger on his lip. The Doctor just looked at me.

"That's what I say. That's not what you say."

"Just do what say." I said. The Doctor reluctantly put a finger to his lips. "Now what do we do? I just always wanted to do that." I said taking my finger from my lip. Naomi did too.

"Well let's think back. What happened in that episode?" Naomi asked me. I opened my mouth, but she stopped me from saying anything. "Just think about it. Don't say it aloud. They," she pointed at them, "can't know just yet." I nodded.

"Now what's in this room?" The Doctor asked before bursting into one of the doors upstairs. Me and Naomi tried to stop him knowing what room that was. We then heard a baby crying.

"Look at what you have done now." Craig said going over to baby Alfie.

"Oh I want to old him. Can I hold him?" I asked walking into the nursery. Craig nodded and handed the little guy over to me hoping I could calm him down. "Men these days, they don't have that special touch like girls do." I said rocking the little Stormegeddon. "Hey there Stormy. I know that's what you like to be called." I say remembering this episode. Alfie, or Stormegeddon stopped crying and just looked at me. I smiled. I turned to Naomi. "You want to hold him?" I asked holding him out to Naomi. She gladly took him, and then we headed back to the kitchen.

"So when you say on your own…" The Doctor started as we all took spots in the kitchen. Alfie was sitting in his highchair.

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby. Yes, because no one thinks I can cope on my own, which is so unfair because I can't cope on my own with him. I just can't. He cries all the time. I mean, do they have off switches? Craig said exasperated.

"Human beings? No. Believe me, I've checked." The doctor said flipping through a parenting magazine, but then Alfie started getting fussy again.

"No, babies."

"Same difference. Sometimes this works though. Shush." Alfie went quiet.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Craig asked astonished.

"Probably not."

"Oh please. Come on, I need something. I'm rubbish at this."

"At what?"

"Being a dad. You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I have no instinct. That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well."

"I don't think you're doing too bad. At least you're trying." I said eating a banana.

"So, what did you call him? Will I blush?" The Doctor asked

"No, we didn't call him the Doctor."

"No, I didn't think you would." I laid a hand on his shoulder holding a banana out to him. "Thanks exactly what I needed." He said taking the banana.

"He's called Alfie. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Yes, he likes that, Alfie, though personally he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All."

"Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself."

"And how do you know that?"

"I speak baby and apparently these two do as well. I heard them call him Stormy earlier."

"Of course you three do. I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm the one supposed to be his dad. Oh."

"Yeah. He's wondering where his mum is? Where is Sophie?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"She's gone away with Melina for the weekend. She needs a rest."

"No, he's your dad. You can't just call him not mum."

"Not mom?"

"That's you. Also not mum, that's me and everybody else is peasants except those two girls. They are not princesses, and they are way to old for you Alfie."

"What are you here for? What's happening?"

"I just popped in to say hello."

"You don't do that. I checked upstairs when we moved, it's real. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?"

"I just want to see you, Craig! I'm sure Naomi and Kaitlynn did too. Cross my hearts. I've been knocking about on my own for a bit. Bit of a farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor.

"The Alignment of Exedor?"

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular. These two will be along most likely, and they haven't seen it. I can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get on crack at flying my Tardis straight into it, if I get my dates right. Which I have."

"Sounds nice." The Doctor had started looking through the paper.

"So this is me and the girls, popping in and popping out again. Just being social. They told me I needed to be more social. Just having a laugh. Never mind that."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing."

"No, you've noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face."

"So do we. You aren't the only one." Naomi said.

"Ooo, nope, given up all that. Done noticing things. I don't even notice that, for example. Well got to go. Good seeing you Craig. Goodbye, Stormageddon. Let's go, girls."

"Allons-y?" I asked following, but the Doctor didn't seem to hear me.

"No, no, wait, wait. Can you do the shushing thing?" Alfie started crying again.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains."

"Hang on. You said farewell tour. What do you mean, farewell?"

"Shush." We then left at that.

"We're going to go see what's going on aren't we?" Naomi asked as we entered the Tardis.

"Oh you know we are. Geronimo!" He yelled as the Tardis started flying.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it's Kaitlynn again! This is the second part to Closing Time! Naomi will be doing original story arcs, while I do episode adventures. She will do the next two chapters of this story. We don't know how long this story will be before the huge ending. You're going to enjoy the ending. I can tell you that much.

Closing Time Part 2

Kaitlynn's POV

"It goes up tiddly up, it goes down tiddly down for only forty nine ninety nine, which I personally think is a bit steep, but then again its your parents' cash and they'll only waste it on boring stuff like lamps and vegetables. Yawn!" The doctor said as he was demonstrating a remote control helicopter to some kids, while me and Naomi were cleaning up some stuff near the toy aisle. We just chuckled.

"Yeah, Soph. Just enjoy your holiday. Yeah, coping." Craig said walking onto the aisle the Doctor was on.

"Nobody panic, but I appear to be losing control." The helicopter crashed near Craig.

"Yeah, I love you."

"Oops. Guys, guys, ladies and gentlemen. While I deal with this awkward moment, you go and find your parents slash guardians. Try in lamps. Craig!" The Doctor said as he moved the kids away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor. I work in a shop now. Here to help. Look, they gave me a badge with my name on in case I forget who I am. Very thoughtful, as that does happen.

"You were leaving. The Alignment of Exetor, what about that? One chance to see it, you said."

"Well, I was on my way, you know. Saw a shop, got a job. You got to live in the moment. Oh mind Yappy."

"What?"

"Yappy, the robot dog. Not so much fun as I remember. You look awful." I punch him on the shoulder.

"I haven't slept, have I? I still can't stop him crying. I even tried singing to him last night."

"Yeah he did mention that he thought you were crying, too. He didn't get a wink. Goodbye, Craig, Stormageddon." The Doctor put the dog down as soon as something goes past the end of the aisle. "What was that?" The Doctor asked pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"You're here for a reason, aren't you? You noticed something, and you're investigating it. And because its you, it's going to be dangerous and alien."

"Might not be."

"Doctor, I live here. I need to know."

"No, you don't."

"My baby lives here. My son."

"Sheila Clark went missing Tuesday. Atif Ghosh last seen Friday. Tom Luker last seen Sunday."

"Why's none of this on the front page?"

"Oh page one has an exclusive on Nina, a local girl who got kicked off Britain's Got Talent." Naomi said. "These people are on pages seven, nineteen, twenty two because no one's noticed yet. They're far too excited about Nina, which, in my opinion, is quite inspiring."

"And what else?" Craig asked as the Doctor wheels Alfie's buggy out into the aisle.

"These funny old power fluctuations, which just happen to coincide with the disappearances." We stop at an elevator that's out of order.

"That's just the council putting in new cables, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, that's it. Mystery solved. Come on Kaitlynn, Naomi. You can go home and I can go to Exedor. Goodbye." He used his screwdriver on the lift. "And here's the lift."

"It says it's out of order." I say.

"Not anymore. See? Here to help." The Doctor said.

"It says danger." I said.

"Oh, Katie." He says ruffling my hair a bit. "Always the one to get scared. Don't worry, I'll protect you. How about you and Naomi go looking for some clues?" He said giving me a push away from the elevator.

"Okay." I say.

"But why can't I go with you?" Naomi asked.

"Because I don't want either of you by yourself. Now go." He said giving her a push too. We walked off, while the boys were still looking at the elevator.

"Wait, Kaitlynn, Naomi." We turn to look at Craig. "Can you take Alfie? Just for a bit?" He asked. We nodded, and I took the thing that Alfie was in.

"We get the grunt work around here." Naomi says as we go up to the cash register lady. All we got out of her was gossip, and she sure did like to gossip. By the time we got done with her the Doctor and Craig had already got done with what they had been doing.

"What were those things?" Craig asked.

"Cybermen." The Doctor said. "Oh Kaitlynn, Naomi. You two are back. Did you get any information?"

"If the love life of a man named Daryl has anything to do with this." I said.

"Their ship it has to be up there. I can't get a fix. It must be shielded."

"But you fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back."

"No, I've just bought myself a little time. Still got to figure out what's happening before I can stop it."

"But if they've got the teleport and they're that evil, why haven't they invaded?"

"Craig, take Alfie and go."

"No! Last time people got killed. People that didn't know you. I know where its safest, and that's right next to you."

"That is true, Doctor." I said.

"You always win and survive." Craig said.

"Those were the days."

"I'm staying and helping."

"All right, maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go and investigate. I mean, there's no immediate danger now. Alright Naomi, Kaitlynn I want you two to go looking for anything that is cyberman like. Call if anything seems out of the ordinary." We nod and go off, while Craig and Alfie go off to talk to some employees. After coming up with nothing, we went over to the changing rooms, where Craig and the Doctor were.

"How do you do that? It's a power, isn't it? Some sort of weird alien hypnotic power. I bet you get some sort of gas that makes people love you.

"Would that I could." He looked through a curtain and a woman screams. "Sorry, Madam!"

"I'm right though aren't I?"

"Well you love me. I've never put any weird gases at you."

"I don't love you. Don't start that again."

"Yes, I know. Course he does. Of course you do. We're partners." The Doctor says to Alfie, who was making noises.

"I've done exactly what you would have done, and I almost got arrested."

"Stormy thinks you should believe in yourself.

"Great! Now my baby's reviewing me!"

"Right here. Last night. A Cyberman took Shona."

"Cyberman? I thought it was a silver rat?"

"It's not a rat. It's a Cybermat."

"Don't have a go at me just because I don't know the names." We then went into the ladies clothing section.

"Cybermats are infiltrators. Very small and very deadly. They collect power. One of them's been sucking the electrical energy from this area. But why a shop? Why not a nuclear power station?"

"Why?" We all asked.

"Let's ask it. We wait for closing. We stake the place out and grab a Cybermat."

"And this is just a coincidence, is it?"

"What is?"

"Aliens in Colchester. Twice in my lifetime, happening to me, just when you three show up."

"Whoa, wait this isn't our fault." Alfie started crying.

"Oh, shush. Look what you've done now.

"It's his nappy. He's mentioned it twice."

"Sorry! I don't speak baby!"

"There's a changing station over there."

"And of course you knew that. Come on, Alfie."

"Craig! It's just a coincidence! It's what the universe does for-" Just then me, Naomi, the Doctor, Craig, and Stormy hid amongst the perfume counters as George makes his rounds. When it was clear, the Doctor started scanning with his screwdriver. "Right, let's go get a Cybermat." Alfie started crying again. "Shush."

"Can't you put that on quiet?"

"No. It's a sonic screwdriver. Sonic equals sound. I got this on my discount, ten percent off. It's a papoose."

"Why do I need a papoose?"

"Alfie wants you attached to him. You are far too slow when he summons you."

"When's he going to stop giving me marks?

"Never. That's parenthood. Couldn't just got a babysitter? Doesn't have to be a hot one."

"I told everyone I know I didn't need their help this weekend. They won't even answer my calls. I didn't know there was going to be an invasion."

"Shush." Down in the basement, the lights are playing up.

"It's okay, Alfie." I said touching him trying to calm him down. Craig got Alfie in the papoose just when the Cybermat showed up. The doctor caught it in a net.

"Ah ha! This must be out of power or I'm better at that now."

"Is that it? It's quite cute. Look at it, Alfie." I said pointing at it. The Cybermat bared its teeth. The Doctor pulled me away from it.

"Metal rat, real mouth!" Craig screamed.

"Yes I know it is." Craig kept screaming that.

"Stop screaming! Shush." Just then George screams. "Come On!" We ran down into the basement. "George!" He grabs a flashlight and finds George. A cyberman then knocks us out.

"Doctor! Kaitlynn! Naomi! What happened?" Craig said trying to wake us up.

"Ow my head." Naomi said sitting up.

"Oh we've been, we've been chipped, chapped, chopped. It killed George, took him back to the ship." The Doctor said sitting up as well.

"The Cybermen are here? But you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said. I say a lot of things, but I fused the teleport. Should've taken them days to repair."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, we should be dead, but the arm it chopped us with was damaged. Old spare parts. It must have changed those missing people.

"They've changed the missing into Cybermen? Why didn't they change the three of you?"

"A long story. I'm not compatible. These two won't be in the future. I guess the Cybermen didn't realize that. But why are they using spare parts? Everything I find out makes less sense."

"Doctor, listen to me. If the Cybermen are here, then we're not safe. We've got to go back to base."

"We have a base? When did we get a base?" We then went back to Craig's house and sat down in the kitchen. "It's going to be okay. Good Alfie. Yes. Don't worry. We're going to go outside." The Doctor drops his screwdriver as we go through the patio doors. "Oops."

"Oh come on, Craig, pick up!" The Doctor said trying to get a hold of Craig, but it goes to the answering machine.

"Craig? Don't worry. Alfie is fine, but on no account enter the house.

"Doctor!" We heard Craig yell.

"No!"

"Help me!"

"Doctor we have to do something!" I yell. The Doctor then puts Alfie in his bouncer and crashes through the glass door. We then go rushing in after him.

"Where's Alfie?" Craig exclaimed as we came into the kitchen.

"He's safe!"

"Get it off me!"

"I think I can find the right frequency, shut it down again!"

"Kill it!" I yell.

"All right! Move!" The Doctor yells as Naomi grabs a tray and we get the Cybermat onto the floor under it. "Hold it down!"

"Get on with it!" Craig yelled.

"Ah, it must be shielded from metastatic energy. Of course. Don't worry because I have an app for that. Stand back!" The Doctor zapped the Cybermat. "Yes! That was amazing. You must be really, really strong. That thing should have had you easily.

"Is it definitely dead?" Naomi asked.

"Inactive, yes. Technically never been alive. It was playing possum before to take us by surprise. Bravo!"

"Alfie!" Craig yelled going out to grab Alfie. We all then settle down in the living room. The Doctor then starts taking apart the Cyberman. "I'm knackered. That thing was eating up the electricity?" Craig said as he yawned.

"And transmitting it up to the Cybership. But why? Why do they need power? Why are those conversations not complete yet, and what are they doing up there?"

"You said you were going to look at its brain."

"No, I had to wipe its brain. Now I can reprogram it and use it as a weapon."

"The Cybermat came after us?"

"After me."

"They sent it after us."

"Because of me, you, Alfie, Kaitlynn, and Naomi nearly died, but they're not strangers to that kind of thing. Do you still feel safe with me?

"You can't help who are mates are."

"Oh not mates. Bad choice of wording there." Naomi said remembering Donna.

"Yes bad choice, but I am a stupid, selfish man. Always have been. I should have made you go. You two as well." He said pointing at us. "I should have never came here."

"What would have happened if you hadn't come? Who else knows about the Cybermen and teleports?"

"I put people in danger."

"Stop beating yourself up. If it weren't for you three, this whole planet would be an absolute ruin"

"Very soon I won't be here. My time is running out. I don't mean Exedor. Silence will fall when the question is asked. Don't even know what the question is. I always knew I'd die still asking. Thing is, it's tomorrow. Can't put it off anymore. Tomorrow is the day I-" Craig and Alfie had fallen asleep on the couch. "Ah, let's go girls." We went outside Craig's house. "Safe mode. Clever me. Come along."

"Morning!" Val said as we came into the ladies clothing area.

"Morning. Teleport's still fused. They didn't repair it. So, the Cyberman last night. How did it get down here? How did it get out? And why am I asking you?" The Doctor asked.

"You three found the silver rat?

"Yes, but where are the silver men?" We then headed to the changing rooms.

"Secondary teleport. No, there is no other teleport. They must have a back-up system. Something complicated, something powerful, something shielded. Something like a door? Yes! A disillium bonded steel door disguised as a wall." We went to the back of the cubicle.

"That is cheating. So, it didn't teleport down, it climbed up." We then were teleported to the Cybership. "Well, well, well. You have been busy."

"You have come to us." One Cyberman said.

"Took us a while. Lot on my mind. Let's see. This ship crashed three centuries ago. No survivors, but the systems are dormant, waiting for power, and then the council stick a load of new cables right on top of you. Bitey wakes up and channels the power. You start growing up from the shop as best you can. Not enough power, not enough parts."

"When we are ready, we will emerge. We will convert this planet to Cyberform."

"What, the six of you?"

"You three know that is enough. You know us. You know are the Doctor and his two most loyal companions."

"Aw we are the most loyal. That is a real compliment." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Correct and the Doctor always gives you a choice. Deactivate yourself, or I deactivate you." A second Cyberman came up behind us.

"Uh, Doctor." I said looking at the second Cyberman. It seized the Doctor, while another two showed up and grabbed me and Naomi.

"Argh!"

"He must be the new leader." The first Cyberman said.

"No. He is not like us. Brain and binary vascular system incompatible. They will be discarded. Other body parts may be of use. The brunette girl may be of more use with her brain." The Cyberman holding me said.

"Don't you dare hurt her." The Doctor said in the scary voice he uses when he's mad.

"Oi, Cyberman! Get off my planet, or I activate this." Craig said showing up.

"Craig! Get out!"

"Its like you said, Doctor. Got to believe you can do it."

"You located us?" The first Cyberman asked.

"Yeah. Teleport in the life, bit rubbish and that little Cybermat never stood a chance. So you see what you're dealing with?

"You are compatible. You are intelligent." The Cyberman zapped the barcode reader Craig was holding, and yet another Cyberman grabs him.

"I'm not intelligent! You don't want me!"

"Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. You will be like us. You will be more than us."

"No!"

"Your designation is CyberController. You will lead us. We will conquer this world."

"Doctor!"

"Craig!" The Doctor yelled.

"Do something!" Craig is clamped into a conversion chamber.

"Doctor."

"Craig, don't worry. I've reprogrammed their Cybermat. It'll drain their power." The first Cyberman stomped on the Cybermat at that moment.

"You have failed Doctor. Begin conversion. Phase one. Cleanse the brain of emotions." The first Cyberman said.

"No Craig fight it! They can't convert you if you fight back. You're strong. Don't give in to it!" The Doctor yelled.

"Help me!"

"Think of Sophie. Think of Alfie. Craig, don't let them take it all away." I yelled.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"Listen to me. I believe in you. I believe you can do this. I've always believed in all of you, all my life. I'm going to die, Craig. Tomorrow, I'm going to die, but I don't mind if you just prove me right. Craig!" A Cyberman helmet closes over Craig's face.

"Begin full conversion." The first cyberman said. The Cybermen drug us all to the monitor.

"Unknown soundwave detected." The Cyberman holding Naomi said.

"It is the sound of fear. It is irrelevant. We will remove all fear." The first Cyberman said.

"Alfie, I'm so sorry. Alfie, please stop, I..I can't help him." The Doctor said basically in tears.

"Emotions eradicated. Conversion is complete. Alert. Emotional subsystems rebooting. This is impossible."

"He can hear Alfie! Oh please, just give me this. Craig, you wanted a chance to prove you're a dad. You are never going to get better one than this."

"What is happening?"

"What's happening, you metal moron? A baby is crying, and you'd better watch out because guess what? Ha ha! Daddy's coming home!" The Doctor said excitedly. The Cyberman helmet opened back up, and Craig was breaking out of the conversion chamber.

"Alfie, I'm here! I'm coming for you!"

"Yes, Craig!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Alfie!" We all then get free of the Cybermen in their confused states. The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver.

"Alfie needs you!"

"Emergeny! Emotional influx!" The Cyberman said.

"You've triggered a feedback loop into their emotional inhibitors. All that stuff they cut out is now coming back, which means a very big explosion.

"Overload. Overload. Overload." The Cybermen said.

"Get it open! We need to get to Alfie!" Craig yelled.

"They've sealed the ship!" The Doctor yelled.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I know!" The Cybermen's heads start exploding. "The teleport!" The Doctor sonics the controls and we beam away just as the Cybership blows up. We ended back up in the ladies clothing area.

"How did you get here?" Val asked.

"Alfie!" Craig yelled running over to his son.

"Here's your daddy." Val said handing Craig over. Alfie then gurgles.

"That was another review. Ten out of ten." The Doctor said coming over and putting a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"The Cybermen. They blew up. I blew them up with love."

"No that's impossible and also grossly sentimental and over simplistic. You destroyed them because of the deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect one's own genes, which in turn triggered-" Me and Naomi slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, love. You blew them up with love. The building should be totally safe structurally, and of course the bonded disillium contained the explosion."

"Right. Why are you telling me all this?" Val asked

"I don't know Shush."

"It suits you."

"Thank you for your help, Val. Good noticing. Keep them peeled." We then went back to Craig's place, where the Doctor was just saying his goodbyes. Craig then came over to me and Naomi.

"You two act like you've never seen me before. I've met you two. Why is that?"

"Eh, wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey-" Naomi started.

"Stuff." We both say.

"Well it was nice seeing the two of you again. Happy traveling to the two of you." He said as we got on the Tardis.

"Well I guess one more trip wouldn't hurt me right old girl?" The Tardis made some kind of noise. Me and Naomi suddenly started glowing.

"Doctor what is happening?" I asked scared.

"You're switching to a different point in my timeline. Don't worry. I'll always be there for you." He said as everything went black for a second. Then we popped back into the Tardis, but this time we were on a different one.

To be continued…

I know this one is super long. I have terrible skills of deciding when to cut off. I promise I'll get better as the story goes on. This episode was originally over 5000 words long, so you're welcome. I cut this down big time. Anyways, next two parts will be in Naomi's point of view, and it will be written by Naomi! I'll see you guys after the next two parts!


End file.
